


This Seemed like a Better Idea when I wasn't Sober

by saisland



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Azazel is confused, Charles gets a show, Crack, Dragneto, Emma is a BAMF, Erik is a pretty girl, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magneto finds out about Dragneto there is hell to pay, or adventures in cross-dressing. Really it's the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Seemed like a Better Idea when I wasn't Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Seemed like a Better Idea when I wasn't Sober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376529) by [PippinPips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips). 



当他得知这件事时，他的第一反应是报复Charles，也就是逼他的 **老朋友** 也穿上裙子，但喝上几杯酒后，他最后也明白他就该是穿上裙子的那个人，因为很明显，你很难让Charles穿进一件裙子里。他的第一个商业订单就是，呃，找到一条裙子，这倒不难——他的工资单了显示，他有一位空间传送者。Erik被自己的椅子绊了一下，然后跑去自己的私人房间查看。当他这么做的时候，他的那些可怜的苦工们都惊讶而忧虑地看向他。当然啦，他们很久没看到他喝醉了，或者，他们其实从没看见过他喝醉。但这不是重点，他现在要一件闪亮蓝裙和一双齐膝长靴。

 

“Azazel！给你一个重要任务。我需要你去给我找一条闪亮的蓝裙子——非常短的那种，再来一双黑色靴子。我想我应该还要一双丝袜，我要的这些都是我能穿的，”Erik命令道。红色的男人只是眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴大张。“现在！我现在就要！”Erik没再说第二句话，Azazel已经噗地一声消失了。其他的人只是呆坐着，沉默着，直到Angel提议要放一段饶舌，而Emma随即贱笑起来，鬼知道她从Angel脑子里看到了什么。但是Erik根本不在意，他要穿上裙子，向Charles炫耀【译者：炫耀个屁= =】。“见鬼，我还少一顶假发！”Angel哈哈大笑，而Emma朝她摆了摆手指。

 

“我能帮你。朝Azazel的脑子里留个言就行，”她建议。Erik微笑了，通常来说，他和Emma的感情并不是很好。她太强硬了，确信自己才该是领导者，而他非常确信自己救了这个穿白衣的娘们。因此，只要不在战争时间，他们就不会承认对方是领导者。不过现在，他喜欢Emma，他喜欢她的精神。

 

“就这么做，”他命令到。Emma大笑起来，不过同Angel不同的是，她没有笑到全身发颤。

 

“我喜欢你东倒西歪的样子，Erik。我觉得你应该一直保持下去，”Emma建议。

 

“显然，他必须一直喝醉着并且想着教授，”Angel在她的嬉笑中抽出空来干巴巴地评论道。

 

“安静！”Erik打断。而这两个女人并没有留心到他的命令，但她们不再讨论他了——Erik还是觉得他该把这个归属到胜利的条目之中。正由于没有人打扰到他了，他才看到了依旧神志不清的Azazel重新归来，手里拿着的正是Angel向他描述的裙子。“完美，”Erik嘟哝着抓过了Azazel拿来的衣服鞋子。“你等在这里，等我把这些穿好，我们就去西彻斯特。”他没有去听回答，因为回答是不需要的；Azazel就是要把他带到他要去的任何地方。Erik无视了身后的窃笑，决意穿上整套服装，当他重返后，整个屋子都安静了。“我们走吧Azazel，我们要去吓一吓心灵感应者。”他的话语要比往常含糊一点，但他可是喝了好几杯下肚了，谁会怪他呢。他还在试图搞清楚他背后的那些线到底该怎么弄。

 

“你确定你不要戴头盔？”Emma问。Erik朝她摆摆手。

 

“那会毁掉我的头发，”他回答。他没等到Emma的回答，因为下一秒他惊喜地发现自己已经在Charles的卧室里了。现在房间还是空荡荡的，但Erik确信当Charles发现他的存在后，会马上赶来看他的。他不用等很久，但他确实需要一杯Charles的威士忌，或许还要躺在床上，这才是最好的效果。当他躺在床上时，Erik开始昏昏欲睡。不过，他还是会好好等待，亲眼见证那一时刻的。

 

“Erik？”Charles叫了一声，把Erik从浅眠中惊醒。他摸索着爬起身，马上从醉酒的状态中清醒过来，而他穿着蓝裙子，戴着红色假发的样子立马打击到了他。他的这个点子实在是太完美无瑕了，在某一瞬间，Erik希望自己还醉着。“哦，我不想知道如果你还醉着的话会有什么反应。至少，在你清醒的时候，你还会有些尴尬。”Charles嘲笑道。Erik看着Charles操纵着轮椅来到床的另一边，完完全全惊呆了。

 

“什么？”Erik不再想着自己是多么蠢，他现在有点生气，因为他忘记戴头盔，所以Charles可以知道自己此时此刻的想法。

 

“就算你没戴着那个蠢东西，我也会知道，”Charles告诉他，“不过我还是要说，你看上去依旧那么美丽， _亲爱的_ 。”


End file.
